


观景

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi, 无双大蛇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *和本子里的文有联动的小文章*反向强制性行为，心理描写居多
Relationships: Cao Pi | Cao Zihuan/Ishida Mitsunari





	观景

我在冬天所能见到的只有枯树枝子。  
不知道为什么，冬季里腊梅与水仙明明好好地开着，嫩黄的花瓣都一样可爱。可我在冬天眼里所能踏实见到的只有掉光了叶子，枯枝如乱刺一样万般植物的丑态。只有它们才能引起我的注意，扎到我心里。  
我一日复一日的在城中观湖景，眼睁睁看着硕大的湖在日渐散去的阳光下退掉了原本的蓝，变得和天交在一起成了统一的灰色。黑色的树，黄色的土还有灰色的湖，我与他人一样总是在追求感官带来的刺激，于是这般单调的冬日里人总是喜好一起饮酒，去围捕熊。  
回到屋里也让人生厌，屋里点着香，机关匣围得像个室内的城，扣着琉璃或牛角灯罩的火烛就在盖着窗户的洋式帷幔下燃烧。三成依旧是这样，想靠满足我的物欲让我开心。我一生气扯掉了那些罩得屋里像个精舍的布，这城中唯一用玻璃做门窗的房子让光线  
透过窗时七折八折，透亮了许多的屋内充斥着夕阳橙色的光，还有那些被不澄净的玻璃切割成豆花状的光斑。  
在这没人，细尘飞扬的屋子里，我突然就莫名其妙的流起了泪，眼皮肿起来了，鼻子也塞住。在家中的黄昏时我总是想要去义无反顾地做什么，哪怕是一点点看着太阳落下去也比要待在屋里，做能让别人感到安慰的事要好。却又最后总老老实实地趴在桌子前，写点看点什么东西。  
我趴在床上哭了起来，这次是真的哭了，是那种模仿小孩，羞耻地发出泣声的哭。身上的衣服像泡过水的湿毛巾紧紧箍着我的身体，衣服上挂的玉配，带扣，串了念珠的络子硌得也难受。  
身体也疲乏得很，而不久之前野战的时期哪怕是一天精神紧绷也不会变得像现在这么懒怠。就算是偶尔的散步，或是与三成为了什么事而争论也让我清楚的感受到这躯体里储存的活力像是锅沿边的蒸汽一样消散了。  
这种退行的，毁坏生活的作息方式让我的身体痛苦不堪，为此就总是想要做什么去找补。我像是装作喜欢火绳枪的样子，三成就愿意为我找来用燧石做击锤的手枪；我假装对读圣经感兴趣，刚学会了拉丁字母他就能给我找到意大利语的译本和词典。在无人看到的地方，我默许了他挽着我的胳膊，用拆开的念珠上的碧玺和珍珠去串我的衣带。  
这过度亲密的行为让我感到惶恐，我想不明白世上为什么还会有人以这种方式与他人相处。父亲拥有许多与他过从亲密的军师们，没有一个却会像三成这样装扮父亲。我虽未见过，但我可以确信无论是令君还是文和亦或是仲达，都不可能在无人的时候脱掉外衣摘掉手套去牵父亲的手，拉着他的手指塞到自己的领口里。  
这不洁净的行为说实话我从未反感过，同样也总是这双手在我睡着的时候垫在我的脖子底下用石碱给我洗脸，给我摘掉或者穿上衣服配套的各种零碎玩意。甄都没这样做过，有时候我害怕她，我跟她甜言蜜语的时候总是去想有天她要是不喜欢我了，我做了如何会恶心到她的事怎么办。  
而这也可能是我大抵上会害怕三成的理由，我做噩梦时就会梦到他们两位，甄打了我耳光，三成用看垃圾一样的眼神看我，他套着笼手的手指戳我的脸，刮坏我的皮肤。  
今晚也如旧，我穿着外衣睡在了床上，自从进入了冬季，三成真的就搬了一张橡木的洋床进了和室，又怕压坏榻榻米还垫了地毯。躺在悬空的地方睡觉让身体翻来覆去的范围缩小了，脸也不能对着墙壁不让人看了。这么睡着，等到了天黑的时候三成还是过来，亲手为我刷牙洗脸。  
被他这样摆弄我就总是顺从地让他捧着我的脸，用手指撑开我的嘴唇，但我从不敢睁开眼去看他，无论那张脸上是什么表情也好。  
“你的嘴里出血了，该吃点清淡的了。”三成小声地嘱咐我，我的牙龈确实被刷得发酸发胀，漱口的时候齿根也觉得温水从其中渗进去了。三成默默的看着我洗脸，同往常一样，给我递上毛巾看着我收拾自己。  
平时这时候他就该走了，可今日在我躺回床上之后，他还是一动不动地坐在床沿上。我躺着看他就觉得自己十分被动，可又不想起来把他赶走，我要是先出声就等于给他一个同我搭话的机会。如果他那颗脑袋里真想了什么图谋不轨的坏主意的话，越是沉默的我就越会让他羞于活动。  
尽管我总是害怕他，可也清楚三成不可能真正意义上地伤害我，在妖怪面前他袒护我，日复一日地用新奇的玩意做交换来宠爱我。他去牵我的手，假装不经意地凑近我去嗅我头发的味道我都没有回避过。可每次他这样做，我就会不自在地去清洗身体，最后也没想明白是我厌恶他的行为还是害怕他闻到了我身上什么恶心的气味。  
三成的脸离我越来越近，他整个人都要趴在我身上了，现在我连自己为什么害怕都想不明白了。与甄在一起的时候，她像变成一池的水一样容不得我去想其他的事，可这一池的春水又总是在引诱我，引诱我去她的怀里流下眼泪。每每在夜里醒来看到她的脸我只觉得侥幸，她的丈夫要是一个逊于她的弱者她一定会抛弃我的，女人……不对是他人都这么恐怖，总是在引诱别人露出丑态。  
被三成亲到的时候我感觉自己半边被他压到的身子都麻了，手指静脉曲张一样地发痒。我举起发痒的手想要拨开他的脸，却还想放到他的背上去。甄都不会像这样与我长久地亲吻了，我们在一起越久，这种除去做爱肉体相贴的活动却越见不得光。  
他亲得越久，那张漂亮脸上惹人爱的地方就越凸显，说实话与他接吻这么久，我真的没有明确地感受到对他有和明显的爱意，就和母亲小时候亲我一样，总是要亲一下左边的脸颊再亲一下右边，最后再是额头。我想不明白为什么要亲这三下母亲就会爱我，还要反复地亲，不断地亲吻，母亲也不厌倦地一直爱我。  
也和感受不到母亲一样我猜不透三成为何一定要来与我接吻，三成硬把自己的脸贴上来我感觉最清晰的是憋气和他的门牙。没有呼吸搔我脸的感觉，三成一直在为我憋着气呢。我暗叹倒霉，因为他越是屏气，因缺氧而动作慌乱就越是解不开我衣服的扣子。我伸舌头坏心眼地舔他的门牙，三成可怜的身体更慌乱了，我抱住了他，两个人一起陷在了网一样的床上。  
他的整个身体都在被心扯着颤动，被我侧压着，紧闭着眼睛的模样让人完全看不出就是顶着这张面孔的人在刚才还去脱我的衣服。我心想每晚都是这样，他小心地压抑自己本初的欲望，给我脱靴子，给我刷牙就只是为了能用手去摸我的脸。今天他忍不住了，于是僭越地亲了我，使我的舌头舔到了他的牙齿。这是他早谋划好的，不然也不可能都用活扣去系衣服，说不定每天晚上他都是如此，穿着走几步就会散开的衣服，在捧着我把我抱进怀里的时候用拇指抚我的脸颊就是为了等我扯开他的衣领子。  
三成的皮肤像紧绷的鼓面一样，身体蜷缩的时候也看不到他肚子上有皮肤的褶子。这过于洁净，为了方便我而在私处扑了粉，后穴里塞过药囊和芋结的身体找不到一丝作为人体的瑕疵。我有点失望，因为作为女人，我能感受到她们身体里不一样的形状，那私密，阴湿的洞里总有那么一块两块的赘肉绞住我。  
三成的身体却是紧紧闭合的，在他的后穴与阴囊之间突兀的鼓着一块光滑的皮肤，我看得有点愣神，以为这里也会跟女人一样，有一条裂开的嘴一样的肉缝，伸出锯齿一样血色的肉芽。我拉住他后穴紧紧咬着用芋茎和苇子杆编成的环，把里面的芋茎拽了出来。三成咬着嘴唇，紧闭着眼睛，那么一整条，比我手掌还要长的东西带着黏液，和人体内无论怎么用药液冲洗都无法散去的死鱼骚味被拖了出来。  
每天晚上，在三成抱着我，让我的头贴在他的肚子上刷牙洗脸的时候，他的身体里都会塞着这么一条可怕的东西，用他的两条腿紧紧地夹着那个环等我用手替他拉出来。我颇受震惊，还有点恶心，女人做了少妇还说不定会保持着少女时的羞涩，可三成的心深处想着什么我却猜不出来，他这么糟蹋身体，就毫无毁坏自己的羞耻之心吗。  
我生气了，觉得他愚弄了我，看着他紧闭的双眼，那整日向下撇的嘴角竟然在这时有了笑意。我知道那个龌龊的东西会弄得人身体发痒，可三成会露出这么无耻，下流的笑使我始料不及，深感震慑。  
我忍不住了，决心要惩罚一下他，虽然我认定他下流，在与我独处时会为了拉上我做下三流的事而日日在身体里塞这么一个东西，可如果不回应他那我也像是变成了下三流的人。  
是这样的，我从不认为我高贵，那些拓版的宗教密画在画圣徒受难时会遮住他们的性器，漏画他们的乳头。三成以为我没看到的那些春画也总是遮头藏尾，从来不画男人的性器刺进女人身体时会把她们都皮肤揉出什么样可怖的形状，也不画人妇肚子上丝丝络络的斑纹。  
三成洁净的身体里藏了这么一个丑陋的秘密，且现在只给我看了。他在逼我接受他的身体，我用手指撑开那个早就肿起来，被芋茎的黏液泡透了的肉口子，把阴茎对准塞了进去。  
丝绸的床单滑溜溜的根本撑不住，我就跟条狼狈的狗一样趴在三成身上。虽然我的身体一直哆嗦个没完，可他还是一直紧皱着眉头，像是没感觉出我在活动一样，咬着嘴唇，看都不看我。  
为了我糟蹋身子，现在却又不愿意看我，我感觉到自己被他戏弄了，尽管我是真的感觉泄气，却也明白三成是故意的，他故意憋着，弓着背，就是为了不在我面前露出下流的表情，骗他自己我是属于他的什么东西，两个人相处时，只有我会被戏弄得难堪。  
人的肉很有韧性，咬上去根本就舍不得咬太深，我的牙齿咬在三成的皮肤上总是只差那么一点要刺破的时候就无可奈何地泄了力气 。三成的两只手牢牢地抓着我的背，他爪子一样的细手和我的牙齿把我们两个牢牢地锁在了一块。两个人一起在丝绸的背面上打滑，三成的身体被药浸润好几天了，使我插进去的时候感觉比蚌肉还要软，稍微动作大一点就要把他的身体戳破。  
我被他用手抱着，用两条腿夹着，这样难堪的姿势我还是头一回，可尽管他抱我抱得这么紧，脖子被我咬得伤痕累累，他也不出一点声音，不说一句话。两个人做爱的过程犹如进行一种隐秘的仪式，我才觉得不妙，自己就跟被菟丝子罩住的树枝子一样要被他给绞死了。深入进他身体里的阴茎被他一下一下蠕动，塞满了芋茎黏液的后穴吸得一次又一次地发痒。我被他折腾得越厉害，于是咬他，不满地欺压他肉体的行为就越狠，不仅是区区咬他的脖颈了，还去撕咬他的嘴唇，那付有胭脂香气的嘴和我的嘴总是对不上，在我的脸颊下巴上留了一圈的红印子。  
他硬邦邦，滑溜溜的牙齿紧闭着像是马衔一样，我有种错觉，似乎只要我多用点力气，就能把他的牙齿咬碎，拉着他的舌头揪断。三成太可怜了，真是太可怜了，为了我愿意做这种把身体完全出卖给他人的事，所以才羞耻到不肯说话。  
我应该是爱上他了，毕竟他这么可爱。  
我原谅他不给我任何反应了，只是揪着他的衣服，努力在他身上活动着。可还是不甘心地去舔他的眼皮，用手去拢他的刘海看他原来精心修剪来修饰脸型的头发被我糟蹋成枯草一样。他的左眼睑被我舔得湿漉漉的，微鼓起的眼泡像个黄玉球，像翻了肚皮的金鱼。这双眼为我睁开了，慌乱地左瞄右看，就是不敢去看我的脸。  
我很满足，尽管是他在主动引诱我，但是现在他却害怕了。每天晚上在身体里塞着假的阳具，用别人看不明白的情色目光审视我就已经是他能做到最下流的事了。每次我深深刺入他的身体，他就会可怜地颤一下。  
可他作为男人不可能生孩子，我射精的时候捧住他的脸，要是女人主动勾引男人，必定是到了老辣的年纪懂得生育之苦不会受人诱骗了。可三成是用人普普通通的肚肠含住了我的精液，最终会跟脏东西一样被排出来变不出什么孩子，不用去承担什么真是轻松，我手抚着他的脸颊细细凝视，发现这人真是高兴也不表露出来，也不会像处子破处一样流下眼泪。  
可我毕竟已经爱上他了，就算他不能和妈妈一样只为了一个轻飘飘的吻就咯咯发笑，好歹也对我露出什么表情来，哪怕是一般的娼妇那样，在男人面前装出痴傻的样子也好。  
别人总是能像数念珠一样兴奋地说出一大堆稀碎的高兴事，我却做不到。尽管是住在被三成这样装扮的漂亮房子里。可他连一个在做爱时的笑都不愿意施舍给我，这些宝石样，华美样的珍品也就都失去了色彩与价值。我刚离开三成他就马上侧过身缩进了被子里，像铁了心不愿与我讲话，把我当工具一样使用。  
看他的裸体，我真想把藏在小立匣第二层的胶墨塞到他身子里面去，塞得深一些，放到能折磨得他日日腹痛都拿不出来的地方去，看他每天都会从身体里流出混着血的墨水，在衣服上留下难堪的污渍。不对，我是盼着他能和女人一样来月经，如果这妖怪制造的世界里能有哪种邪术，让他怀上我的小孩就好了，看他为了肚子里的小东西呕吐，受苦，折磨地变成憔悴，丑恶的模样就好了，我真心地这般想着，盼着三成快点遭报应。


End file.
